


Touching Wings

by kijikun



Series: Color of Wings [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Rare Pairing, Schmoop, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't see to keep the angel out of her kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There's a plate of tarts on the kitchen table and an angel drinking tea. His large orange wings are slightly spread in a relaxed manner.

"Sent to check on me again?" Lisa snips.

The angel smiles. "So suspicious. I simply came to bring you tarts."

"Tarts," Lisa echos. "You invaded my kitchen to bring me tarts."

"I wouldn't call it invading. Are you going to have one, they're quite good?" he asks, nipping the edge of one.

Lisa frowns, they do look good and she does like tarts. "What flavors?"

"Apple, do have one," he tells her pushing the plates in her direction.

"What not cherry?" she asks with a sigh. An apple tart does sound good and these look fresh.

His smile is just a touch wicked. "I thought you'd prefer a different sort of temptation."

Lisa snorts and pours herself a cup of tea. She might as well enjoy the offered treat, if nothing else it get the angel to leave. "Can't you make normal conversation?"

"When the situation demands it," he chuckles. His wings flex slightly and she follows the movement with her eyes. "So you can really see them, can you?"

"What your wings?" Lisa snags a tart off the plate onto a napkin. She takes a small bite and okay - wow - these are good. "Am I not supposed to?"

The angel shrugs and the movement carries over into his wings, the feathers shifting. "It's -- unusual."

Lisa takes another bite of her tart thinking that over. "Should I blame Dean?" It be easy if she could. Maybe not fair, but easy.

His lips twitch. "Sadly, no, not this time."

"Hmm." Lisa watches his pick at the corner of his own tart. "If your going to be coming around checking on me -- which I don't approve of -- you should at least tell me your name."

"Balthazar," he tells her.

"If I tell you not to come back, you're not going to listen are you?" Lisa asks with a sigh, looking down at her tart.

There's a silence and when she looks back up, the angel is gone.

She's cleaning up when she finds the feather under the chair he'd been sitting in. Lisa's not quite sure why, but she keeps it like she did the last one, tuck away in her nightstand.

 

***

Balthazar comes and goes almost as he pleases. He never listens when she tells him not to come back and part of her is glad for that.

"I can get Cas to make him stop," Dean offers, during one of their phone conversations.

Lisa laughs. "I don't think he'd listen."

She can almost hear Dean's frown over the phone. "Seriously, Lisa, if he's bothering you and Ben ..."

"You'll what? Put up anti-Balthazar wards?" she asks.

"We'd come up with something," Dean tells her stubbornly.

Lisa leans against the wall watching Ben out in the yard with one of his friends. "I'm sure you and Castiel would, but it's fine. Just annoying. If he'd clean up after himself it be less so." She doesn't mention that Ben likes Balthazar, but she thinks that has to do with the angel giving her son sugar.

Dean doesn't sound convinced by the time they hang up, but as she pointed out, she'd put up with _him_.

***

Lisa gets home from work and pulls her car into the garage. She still refuses to admit that it feels weird for the Impala not to be there instead. Ben's going home from school with a friend got a sleep over - something she and Dean had a very loud _discussion_ over - so she has the house to herself.

She has no idea what she's going to do with herself. It's been ages since she's really let Ben out of her sight for longer than a day at school.  
She opens the door and the smell hits her. Garlic, spices, something that makes her mouth water.

Lisa's torn between frustration and relief.

Balthazar.

There'll be dirty dishes in the sink and feathers on the floor by the time she gets him to leave. She leaves hangs up her keys, re-pours the salt line, and heads to the kitchen.

"Hello, my dear," he greets her without turning around. "Have a good day at work?"

Lisa sighs." Didn't we have a conversation about you staying out of my kitchen?" she asks.

"Would you rather me in your bedroom then?" He asks. His wings twitch against his back and she knows he's laughing silently.

"How about you leaving my house?" she says with less force than she should. The food does smell good and talking to him is never boring.

Balthazar turns from the stove and places a hand to his heart."You wound me, Lisa. You really do." His smile sends that same little zing up her spine that she's tried to ignore from the first. "Shall we have dinner before you throw my out on my arse?"

"Considering the chances of you doing the dishes is probably zlich... Ben even cleans up his own dishes," Lisa points out.

He smiles at her. "I promise to clean up after myself. Swear to Dad," he tells her. He gives her this imploring look that's both wicked and innocent. Despite herself she smiles back.

"I'm going to go change. Don't burn the place down," she tells him. It's not _yes_ , but its not a _no_ either.

Lisa thinks maybe there isn't any harm to it. He has gone through the trouble to cooking and Ben is gone for the night...

Balthazar's smile shifts just a little and her heart clenches just a bit in her chest. She hurries out of the kitchen wondering what's wrong with her. She's not going to loose her head over an angel.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, why is Balthazar over here so much?" Ben asks one night before bed.

 _I don't know_ , she thinks as she smiles. "Checking up on us for Dean and Castiel."

Ben frowns a little. "Can't Castiel check up on us himself."

"Maybe he can't. I thought you liked Bal?" Lisa asks.

Lisa isn't sure what Ben thinks of Balthazar, but then she isn't sure what _she_ thinks of him. For the most part Ben seems to regard him as a weird Uncle that comes around and tells strange stories. Which Lisa thinks is good.

Better than him think of Bal as some sort of rival to Dean. She's not sure if Ben fully understands that her and Dean...

What can she say? She can't and doesn't want to compete with an angel. They tired, her and Dean, but in the end it wasn't working, they weren't happy. Dean was miserable, trying to be something he wasn't. Trying to love her the best he could with his heart in pieces from the loss of his brother and his lover.

Maybe if Dean hadn't been a hunter, maybe Ben wouldn't have connected? Bonded? Gotten along so quickly with Dean.

God, Ben reaction to the first time she goes on a date is going to be bad.

"I do, but ---"

"But?"

"I miss Dean, mom," Ben tells her. "Balthazar isn't the same."

She kisses Ben's forehead. "It would be strange if he was." She thinks for a moment. "And I miss him too, but Ben, even if he comes back to see us -- it isn't going to be the same. You understand that, right?"

Ben frowns and shifts under the covers. "Yeah, I know. It's just -- I don't know. Why Balthazar? He's nothing like Dean or Dad!"

Lisa blinks. "Ben, I'm not dating Balthazar. We're just friend."

"Uh-huh," Ben says disbelieving.

"Ben," Lisa says in her 'don't argue with me voice', "Nothing is going on between me and Balthazar."

It's only after she's turned out his light and shut the door that she wonders _why_ nothing is going on between them.

 

***

Lisa scowls at Balthazar. "What do you mean we can't leave?"

"I mean just that, woman. We can't leave," Balthazar tells her. "I can't get through the wards."

Lisa crosses her arms over her chest. "For the record, going to highly secure library of relics and manuscripts doesn't qualify as a date."

He smiles at her, all charm. "Does that mean no goodnight kiss?"

"Why did I agree to this?" she asks a near by statue.

"I'm charming and irresistible?" Balthazar offers.

Lisa groans. "Just get me home before Ben gets home tomorrow morning," she orders him.

He gives a small little bow. "Anything my lady," he tells her.

"Bal, just tell me what we need to do to break the wards," she says, rolling her eyes. It's hard to stay mad at him sometimes even when she has every reason. Still this is a perfect reason why nothing is going on between them.

"Would you believe me if I said kissing me would do it?"

She turns towards him and crosses her arms.

"Right. Worth a try," he chuckles. "Look for something drawn or carved into the walls or floor. If we can break the symbol, it should break the ward."

In the end he does get her back before Ben comes home from a sleep over. She even gets that five star meal he promised her -- even if he snapped it into existence in her dinning room, which gained for a short time a view of Eiffel Tower.

She doesn't kiss him. After all being trapped in the Vatican vaults for four hours is _not_ a date.

The feather she finds on the floor after he leaves is singed at the tip. It worries her more than perhaps it should.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar takes an injury.

Balthazar's right wing is practically shredded has he throws himself into the in-between space. He doesn't have a destination in mind, just away from Raphael's people. It hurts. It's worse than when he took a spear to his left wing turning the First War. He feels his grace bleeding, leaving a trail behind him. Fuck, he's dead, they'll find him easily.

When he comes out of the in-between, he crashes into a familiar kitchen. For a moment, he slumps thankfully onto the vinyl tile. Safe. He's safe.

The he panics, wing dragging uselessly. Blood and feather covering the floor around him.

He hears Ben's voice.

 _No. No. No_.

 _Father no._ He's not bringing them to Lisa's door.

But he finds he lacks the strength to leave.

"Ben," he calls out."Don't...don't come in here. Call Dean...then go."

He's not sure he'll be able to control himself, keep in his vessel, and he'll bleed his grace out before he hurts this boy.

"But -- are you hurt?" Ben asks from the other side of the kitchen door.

Balthazar drags himself up against the wall. His wing feels numb."you might say that. I'm not safe for you Ben. I need you to call Dean. Tell him to call Cassie - Castiel. I need you to be safe."

Things go side ways for a moment then soft hands are on him."Oh god, Bal, your wing."

"Lisa," he groans."You shouldn't -"

Her fingers are cool against his skin, on of her hands is on his wing holding it steady."I'm not leaving you here alone. And this is my damn kitchen."

His grace convulses."I don't want to hurt you."

"Castiel is coming," she tells him, her voice trembles. It shouldn't. Not for him. He's supposed to keep her safe, make her laugh and smile. Not look ready to cry. "This is just like you. Making a mess, leaving feathers all over the floor."

His good wing curves toward her instinctively. "Lisa." There's too many words he wants to say and English is rapidly becoming beyond him.

She puts her fingers over his lips."You'd better clean up after yourself, Bal."

He means to answer her. To promise her. But the world blurs and he hears Castiel's voice. If nothing else she'll be saved.

He hopes.


End file.
